vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy Hand
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Crazy Hand Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Elasticity (Can extend his finger), Creation (Can create and shoot bombs, bullets and lasers from his fingers), Black Hole Creation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Can do the most elemental attacks out of anyone in Smash), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip open the fabric of space and create a vortex that can suck the target in), Existence Erasure, Reality Warping (Can bend the rules of Smash to his will), Duplication (Can create clones of Smash fighters to aid him in his solo battle or for horde battles), Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can make anyone mini, mega, metal, flowered, take increased knockback, etc.), Teleportation (Flees in a burst of flames when Master Hand transforms into Master Core), Can release both light and darkness Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (He is Master Hand's equal) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can fly past the distance of numerous solar systems within seconds.) Durability: At least Universe level+ Lifting Strength: Class K (Superior to King Dedede who can swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Universe level+ (Consistently able to send enemies flying with the flick of a finger) Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Universal with reality warping. Stamina: Very high Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Big Rip: Rips open the fabric of space, creating a vortex. * Finger Drill: Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. * Spider Walk: Crawls on the ground. * Floor Sweep: Sweeps across length of the area. * Flying Punch: Flies in from behind to punch. * Flying Slap: Flies in from behind to slap. * Jetstream: Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. * Power Punch: Punches the opponent with electricity. * Finger Bombs: Drops a series of bombs. * Laser Nail: Shoots several lasers downward. * Reverse Throw: Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. * Squeeze: Squeezes the opponent. * Pink Pillar: Produces a series of magenta orbs that he sticks to the ground and explodes when a target goes near them or when time passes by. * Shadowball Bash: Creates a ball of shadow energy and backhands it to the area. * Tri-Poke: Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. * Vertical Throw: Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. * Fake-Out Slap: Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. * Spasm: Flops around the ground, damaging anyone that gets near him. * Snapper: Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground. * Toss Grab: Throws the opponent to the side. Note: Crazy Hand has about all of the same moves that Master Hand has but with some differences used exclusively by him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusives Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Space Users Category:Element Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 2